The Tale of The So Random Ghost
by miniview
Summary: I was watching the JONAS episode last night and my mind instantly thought of Sonny with a Chance! So, this is my version of The Tale of the Haunted Firehouse, SWAC style! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Okay so I was watching JONAS last night, did you see the episode??? I loved the episode so much, so I decided to make a SWAC version of it!!! There will be 3 chapters, you know how they have the beginning, middle and then the ending credits and clip right? The first 2 chapters are long so yeah. Okay without further or do, I give you my Sonny with a Chance version of "The Tale of the Haunted Firehouse!" MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Eerie Music)

(Sonny in a red and black robe, sitting on the Prop House couch)

Sonny: (Looks up from book) (British accent) Oh, hello there. I didn't see you come in. I was just reading a ghost story or should I say gory… would you like to hear it? Of corpse you would! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! So now I bring you "The Tale of The So Random Ghost"…

Zora: (Walks in) Sonny, who are you talking to???

Sonny: Nobody…

Tawni: (Walks in) Is that my bath robe?

Sonny: No…

Tawni: Sonny! (Chases her)

Sonny: Enjoy the show! (Runs away)

(Theme Song)

(Sonny and Tawni's Dressing Room)

(Sonny holding two weird beeping objects, on the table is a box full of stuff)

Tawni: What is all this?

Sonny: Ghost tracking equipment, so that I can finally show you guys that we have a ghost!

Tawni: Ghost? Sonny, you wasted your money on this junk?!

Sonny: Well…

Tawni: Well what?!

Sonny: I kind of borrowed some money from your purse…

Tawni: Ugh! Did you at least keep the receipts?

Sonny: Tawni, I'm trying to tell you we have a ghost! It's all right here in this book!

Tawni: (Reads title aloud) Ghost, Ghouls, and Cleanest Ice Cream Parlors of Las Angeles?

Sonny: Yeah, it's kept track of every paranormal event that's happened in Las Angeles! Plus, the greatest ice cream in California!

Tawni: Seriously, where are the receipts? Hand them over!

Sonny: (Walks into Prop House, Tawni follows her) According to this book, Condor Studios is haunted by a ghost named Sarah Crawford, an actress…

Nico: (Playing with one of the beeping objects)

Sonny: (Takes the object out of his hand) That died unexpectedly at the age of 99!

Grady: (Takes night goggles out of the box and puts them on)

Tawni: There's no such thing as ghosts! Grady tell her!

Grady: Wow, you look awesome in night vision Nico! Sonny where'd you get these, I'm never taking them off!

Sonny: Actually, from The Ghost Outlet, check out this GhostCam! (Picks up a camcorder) If there's a ghost in this room, this camera will detect it!

Tawni: That's a regular camera!

Sonny: No, it costs 3 times a regular video camera costs, and it has a little ghost sticker on it!

Grady: Hey Nico, I can see your underwear!

Nico: Those aren't X-Ray goggles!

Grady: No… your pants are riding a little low, my friend.

Nico: (Picks up pants)

Sonny: (walks in a circle taping) Actress Sarah Crawford, you can haunt but you can't hide!

**(A/N: SONNY'S TAPING THE WHOLE EPISODE SO DON'T GET CONFUSED, I'LL TELL YOU WHEN SOMEONE ELSE IS TAPING OR SHE STOPS TAPING)**

Sonny: (Gasps) Look!

Tawni: What?

Sonny: 5 minutes ago, the TV was on, now it's off! Who could have done that? An irritated ghost perhaps?

Zora: No, I turned it off Sonny.

Sonny: Oh…

Marshall: (Walks in) Hey kids!

Tawni: Marshall, can you please tell Sonny that the studio isn't haunted?

Marshall: What? What happened? Did you see the ghost?

(Eerie music)

Tawni: What did you mean the ghost?

Marshall: Uh, Zora… why don't you go and see if Dave printed out the scripts for next week's show?

Zora: Sure (Turns to camera) BOO! (Leaves)

(Eerie music)

Marshall: (Sits down) Okay look, when Mr. Condor bought this place; there was this legend that some ghost haunted the place…

Sonny: I knew it!

Nico: Why didn't you ever tell us?

Marshall: Well, there's no such thing as ghosts… and I was afraid that she would condemn my soul for eternity if I told on her…

Sonny: It's okay if you're scared… I mean look at me! I'm scared speechless! But, I'm still gonna prove that this place is haunted! With this video camera!

Marshall: (Whispers to Tawni) Isn't that just a regular video camera?

Tawni: Apparently, it's got a ghost sticker on it!

Marshall: Please tell me you save the receipts!

Sonny: The guy said I didn't need any…

Marshall: Okay…

(Eerie music)

(Shows Sonny, Zora, Tawni, Chad, Nico, and Grady running around. They're also wearing black and holding flashlights!)

(Sonny and Tawni's Dressing room)

(Night)

Sonny: Ghost Tracker Sonny here. Reporting live on the dead, from inside my dressing room! The GhostCam shows no signs of ghosts, making our dressing room a ghost free safe zone. Let's keep looking!

(Eerie music while Sonny gets off of couch and walks into Prop House)

Sonny: We'll do a detailed analysis of Zora's vent and check for any ghost droppings…

Zora: (Jumps out of vent) Get out of my face please…

Sonny: All clear!

(Sonny walks over to Nico and Grady)

Sonny: There must be a ghost here, there's no way Nico and Grady could do homework that fast!

Nico: Very funny…

(Knocking on the door)

Sonny: The ghost must be knocking on the front door…

Grady: What kind of lame ghost would knock?

Sonny: Maybe he was raised right!

(Eerie music)

Sonny: When he was alive!

(Knocking a lot)

Sonny: (Opens it) What do you want Chad?

Chad: Well, first things first. Don't you know when someone knocks on the door you answer it?

Tawni: Yes! But, we're hunting for ghosts…

Chad: Oh yeah, Sonny told me all about it…

Sonny: No I didn't!

Tawni: Were you spying on us?!

Chad: No, I have people that spy on you guys for me!

Grady: Whatever…

Chad: So, you finally found out about the ghost of actress Sarah Crawford?

Tawni: You knew?

Chad: Duh! I did a little research; you'll never guess what I found out…

Tawni: There's no such thing as ghosts!

Chad: Ah contraire, my friend. According to this book… (Holds up Ghost, Ghouls, and Cleanest Ice Cream Parlors of Las Angeles)

Sonny: That's the same book I have!

Chad: Ghost Book Warehouse?

Sonny: Lifetime member!

Zora: Why do you read that stuff?

Chad: Well, I need something to do when I can't act or bother you guys.

Nico: Wow…

Chad: Okay, anyway it says that the ghost of actress Sarah Crawford will return to this studio on the 50th anniversary of her death, which is tonight…

Tawni: And I'm guessing it told you when she was going to show up?

Chad: Yes, 9:15ish!

(Eerie music)

Sonny: What time is it now?

Tawni: (Looks at clock) 9:12ish…

(Eerie music)

(rocking chair moves back and forth by itself)

(Sonny screams)

Nico: Maybe the ghost is rocking a baby ghost!

Tawni: Oh come on! The wind obviously blew the rocking chair when we opened the door for Chad!

Zora: Uh Tawni, we don't have a rocking chair. Remember? We through it out after the 2nd Gassie sketch?

(Sonny's about to scream)

Grady: Don't scream, you'll wake up the baby ghost!

(lights go out)

Sonny: Uh, who turned off the lights?

Grady: Go ahead.

(Sonny screams)

Zora: Okay, let's not do anything foolish. I say we… run into Sonny and Tawni's dressing room and hide!

(They run)

(Eerie music)

(Shows Sonny, Zora, Tawni, Chad, Nico, and Grady running around. They're also wearing black and holding flashlights!)

Sonny: Quick grab the Electro Magnetic Field Meter!

Tawni: (Picks up beeping object) Got it!

Chad: Wait, isn't that like a portable GPS?

Tawni: A GPS for ghosts! See, it has a little ghost sticker on it!

Sonny: Oh, now you believe in the ghost stickers?

Tawni: Let's just get this ghost on tape, all right? (Turns it on)

(The thing starts beeping)

Nico: It's tracking something!

Zora: It's tracking the way to the ghost!

GPS: In 8 feet head due east.

Tawni: East, it's that way. (Points to the right)

Grady: I think we should go that way. (Points to the left)

GPS: Head due east.

Sonny: Guys, it wants us to go east!

Grady: I don't think its right!

GPS: This isn't a big dressing room you know! Do you wanna find your ghost or not?!

Zora: Chad, was there any other information on this ghost?

Chad: Yeah. (Picks up book) It says she loved soup and plaid shirts, had a dog named SoupShirts, and is coming back at midnight to take over someone's body!

(They walk into the Hallway)

Sonny: What?! Tawni take the camera!

(They switch and Sonny goes over to Chad)

Sonny: What do you mean, jerkthrob?!

Chad: I'll be offended in the morning, but yeah it says that she will lock someone in the basement, and take over their body so that she act once again! Oh, and she wore a hat and headband. I mean, that's crazy!

Sonny: Then we're okay, we're okay! There's no basement! We're safe!

Tawni: Well, if you see a ghost wearing a hat and headband make sure you run for your life…

GPS: (Beeps) Proceed 10 feet straight ahead.

Nico: 10 feet ahead, that's the cafeteria!

Grady: Yeah, not sure I wanna go in there!

(Wolf howls)

Tawni: I didn't know we had a dog in the studio…

Zora: (Gulps) We don't!

Chad: Do you think it was SoupShirts?!

Sonny: I don't know, but run!

(They run into the cafeteria)

Sonny: (Closes the door behind them) No! The lights are off in the whole building!

Grady: Wait! Do you guys feel that?

Nico: Is it just me, or did it just get really cold in here?!

Zora: Guys look! (holds up a gadget that is a thermometer) The temperature just drop 40 degrees in this room!

Tawni: That means the temperature went from kind of normal to PARANORMAL!

Chad: Tawni, do you remember when Condor Studios have 2 floors?

Tawni: Yeah, that was when we were on the Goody Gang.

Chad: Do you remember what this used to be? (Scared)

Tawni: Yeah, the basement! (Getting scared)

All: The Basement?!

GPS: You have reached your ghostination…

Sonny: its okay guys, just stay calm. If we all stick together, we'll be fine! Here, give me the camera!

(Sonny takes camera)

Grady: Good idea, right Tawni?

(No answer)

Grady: Tawni?!

(Sonny walks around the whole room, no Tawni!)

Grady: Tawni?!

Zora: Tawni?!

Chad: She's gone!

(Eerie Music)

(Doors lock)

(They all run over to the door)

(They bang and push on it)

Nico: We're locked in!

Grady: No!

Chad: Keep pushing!

Zora: Come on!

Sonny: (Screams)

Zora: Sorry, the thermometer is kind of pointy…

Sonny: Get us out of here!

(They start to bang on the door again)

(Back to Sonny sitting on the Prop House couch with her book and bath robe on)

Sonny: (Looks up from book) (British Accent) What will become of Tawni? Will she find the ghost? Will I ever stop talking like this? (Shrugs) Stay tune!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC! Now, back to the show!!!!

(Sonny is sitting on the couch with her book once again and "her" robe on)

Sonny: Oh! Hello there. Well it looks like our friends have found themselves in some grave danger. Will they escape from the Creepateria? Let's creep watching. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Eerie music)

(Shows Sonny, Zora, Tawni, Chad, Nico, and Grady running around. They're also wearing black and holding flashlights!)

(In the cafeteria)

(Everyone is banging on the door)

All: HELP!!!!

Nico: We need to get out of here and save Tawni or else it's the end of the show!

Grady: Tawni's been ghostnapped and all you can think about is the show? That's kind of selfish don't you think?

Zora: Wait, doesn't your friend Brittany act- (Sonny interrupts)

Sonny: Guys!

Chad: You don't think Actress Sarah Crawford will try and steal my body, do you? I mean, look at my face! It's too beautiful! Plus, she's a girl! It doesn't work that way!

Zora: You can't have any of us Actress Sarah Crawford! By the powers of the world of the living I command you to… set us free!

Nico: (tries to open the doors, they're still locked) Nothing.

Grady: Pretty please?!

Nico: (Tries to open the door, they open!) I guess he was raised right!

Sonny: Quick to the ghost free safe zone!

(They start to run, but stop)

Chad: Wait, where is that?

Zora: Tawni and Sonny's dressing room! Now let's go!

(They start to run again, and they are screaming)

(Back in Sonny and Tawni's dressing room)

Sonny: Ghost tracker V-log, Tawni's been ghostnapped. I don't know if the others made it back to the safe zone. I haven't heard anything, so I must assume that they're dead.

Nico: I'm right here!

Sonny: Good, Nico's alive!

Nico: And out of respect for Chad, I won't start selling his stuff until tomorrow.

Chad: I'm still alive!

Nico: Oh, out of respect for Zora, I won't start selling her stuff until tomo- (Zora interrupts)

Zora: I'm alive, you know!

Nico: Okay, I won't start selling Grady's stuff until- (Grady interrupts)

Grady: Dude!

Nico: Sorry…

Zora: (Turns on the lights)

Sonny: (Screams)

Chad: Ow! That was right in my ear!

Grady: Oh good, the lights are on!

Sonny: I told you, didn't i? I told you the studio was haunted! Now Tawni's gone and I'm scared! (Laughing and crying) Terribly, horribly scared! (Laughing and crying again)

Chad: Sonny, you're freaking us out!

Zora: You guys, the book says that if we don't find Tawni by midnight… she'll be gone forever!

Nico: What?!

Chad: Okay I distinctly remember saying that, so don't go all "Why didn't you tell us" on me.

Sonny: Okay, so what can we do to lour the ghost of Actress Sarah Crawford out into the open? Any ideas?

Zora: Well, what do you lour a ghost with?

Nico: Breadcrumbs! (smiles)

Sonny: Those are for pigeons! (Nico's smile fades)

Grady: Ooh, milk and cookies! (Nico and Grady smile)

Sonny: Those are for Santa!

Chad: Wait! The book said that she loved soup and plaid shirts!

(Eerie music)

(In the kitchen, you know in the cafeteria kitchen)

Chad: (Looking through drawers and cabinets)

Grady: Where do they keep the soup?!

Chad: I don't know, what time is it?!

Sonny: Uh. (Looks at clock) Its 2 minutes past 12…

Zora: What?!

All but Sonny: TAWNI!!!!

Sonny: Oh wait, no. that's the clock that's 11 minutes fast.

Chad: Sonny!!!!

Zora: So its 11:51, we're running outta time. Where's all the soup?!

GPS: (Irritated voice) The soup is in the closet behind you!

Chad: Okay!

GPS: Morons…

Sonny: Chad come here, take the camera!

Chad: Okay

(They switch spots)

Chad: Okay, check the closet!

(Sonny walks over to the closet)

Sonny: (Opens door)

(Skeleton wearing a frilly hat and headband is in the closet and is holding a can of soup)

Sonny: (Takes the can) Oh, thank you!

(Closes door)

Sonny: (Looks at closed door) (Starts to gasps uncontrollably)

Nico: What's wrong? (Opens closet and closes it again) (Screams)

Sonny: That's what I was trying to say!

Grady: What is it?!

Sonny: There's a skeleton in that closet!

Zora: We all have our secrets, Sonny…

Sonny: No! Look! (opens closet)

Chad: It's the skeleton of Actress Sarah Crawford!

All: (Scream)

(They run away and outside)

(Monster growls)

(They run back inside)

Grady: Wait! Why did we run back in?!

Zora: We were safe!

(The door locks)

Chad: We're trapped!

Sonny: What do you think that was?!

Nico: A hideous ghost monster?! That wasn't from the book that was just my gut instinct.

Grady: Do you think it can get us in here?

Chad: I don't know, I think we'll have to live in here forever! I choose my dressing room!

Sonny: Eww, I don't even want that!

Zora: Yeah, and I can't live in here. Chad's starting to stink!

Chad: Hey! My deodorant was designed to make me smell like a tropical smoothie while being chased by girls, not by ghosts!

Nico: Well, one of us has to go into the hallway and see if the coast is clear!

Zora: Not it!

Chad: Not it!

Nico: Not it!

Grady: Not it!

Sonny: Well, I guess I'm going then. (Scared)

Chad: (Puts arm around Sonny) Its okay Sonny… you'll be fine.

Sonny: (Smiles) Okay, I'll do it!

Zora: Okay, first we'll have to tie this rope around you. The ghost can't get your mortal body…

Nico: Tug on the rope and we'll reel you back in.

Sonny: Are you sure we play another game of 'Not It'?

Chad: Not it!

Zora: Not it!

Nico: Not it!

Grady: Not it!

Sonny: There has to be trick to this game!

Sonny: (Ties rope around her) Okay, here I go…

Grady: (pushes her out into the dark hallway) Goodbye…

Sonny: (Creeps into the darkness until she disappears)

Sonny: Everything seems fine and in pla- (Interrupted by a growl)

(Sonny screams)

Sonny: Reel me in! Reel me in!

Nico: That's not the signal we agreed on.

Sonny: Reel me in, Nico!

(Back into the Prop House with Sonny sitting on the couch with her book and robe on)

Sonny: (British accent) (Looks up from book) What are you looking at me for? The scary stuff's over there!

(Back to Sonny, Nico, Grady, Zora, and Chad)

Sonny: (Panting) That was so scary; didn't think I was gonna make it…AHHHHHHH! Sorry, I was having a flashback.

(Eerie music)

(Shows Sonny, Zora, Tawni, Chad, Nico, and Grady running around. They're also wearing black and holding flashlights!)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC!!! Enjoy the ending!

(They all run into the Prop House)

(The only light on is a green one, and it shows another skeleton wearing a check-it-out visor)

(They scream)

(They all run into the bathroom)

(The only light on is a red one, and it shows another skeleton wearing Chad's clothes)

(They scream)

Chad: Hey good looking!

Sonny: You idiot, come on! (Grabs him by the ear)

(They run into the hallway)

(The only light on is a blue one, and it shows ANOTHER skeleton wearing Tawni's clothes)

(They scream)

Nico: Okay, that is the fastest skeleton I've ever seen!

Zora: Let's go to the safe zone!

(They run to Tawni and Sonny's dressing room again)

Chad: Ghost Tracker V-log number 2. I made it back; because it's too dangerous to go in the hallway I'm going to assume I'm the only survivor!

Sonny and Grady: We made it!

Chad: Good you're alive; did the other 2 make it?

Nico: Yes, we're here!

Zora: We're fine!

Chad: Did you bring the soup?

Sonny: Yes…

Grady: What time is it?

Sonny: (Looks at watch) We're too late!

Chad: Are you sure?!

Sonny: Oh, that's right. My watch runs 11 minutes fast too. It says its 12:06.

Zora: Okay, that means it's 11:55 we still have time!

Nico: So, one of us has to lour the ghost with the soup!

Zora: Not it!

Chad: Not it!

Nico: Not it!

Grady: Not it!

Sonny: Aw man, I guess I'm it… (Takes the can)

(Eerie music)

(Shows Sonny, Zora, Tawni, Chad, Nico, and Grady running around. They're also wearing black and holding flashlights!)

Sonny: (Rolls can of soup into the hallway)

(Everyone is walking behind Sonny)

Sonny: Actress Sarah Crawford, if you're hear give us a sign…

(They hear something swirling in the cafeteria's kitchen. They all run into the kitchen to find 3 blenders turned on making smoothies!)

Zora: She's making Groovy Smoothies!

Chad: It's 2 minutes until midnight; somebody has to ask her where Tawni is!

Zora: Not it!

Chad: Not it!

Nico: Not it!

Grady: Not it!

Sonny: Oh, come on! (Scared) (Whimpers, but walks forward)

High Female Voice: Stop!

Sonny: (Screams)

(Nico picks up a cooking spoon)

High Female Voice: Stop screaming!

Sonny: (Stops screaming)

High Female Voice: Now put your spoon down…

Sonny: (Whispers) I don't have a spoon…

High Female Voice: (Sighs) Nico put your spoon down…

High Female Voice: Now, what do you want? Hurry up; I have a body to inhabit!

Grady: (Pushes Sonny forward)

Sonny: I uh… I want my friend back!

High Female Voice: You dare make the demands of a spirit, without the proper position of respect?!

Sonny: What position?

High Female Voice: Raise your right arm…

Sonny: (Raises right arm)

High Female Voice: Now extend your left hand!

Sonny: (Extends left hand)

High Female Voice: Lift your right foot behind you!

Sonny: (Lifts right foot and puts it behind her)

High Female Voice: Now this part is crucial, spin your mortal body 7 times while hopping!

Sonny: (Spins around while hopping) You know, that voice kind of sounds like… Tawni!

(Tawni appears wearing a hat and headband, a flashlight is under her. Making her face the only thing possible to see!)

High Female Voice: There's no more Tawni, there's only Actress Sarah Crawford.

Nico: (Gasps) We're too late!

Zora: The ghost took over Tawni's body!

Sonny: (Still spinning) And now, Tawni's gone… forever!

High Female Voice: That's right… Tawni's mine now, and I will- (Starts laughing)

Tawni: I'm sorry; I can't help but laugh…

(Flashlight turns off and Tawni walks toward the rest of them)

(Chad puts down the camera, btw he stopped filming now)

Sonny: Tawni… is that you, and will somebody please get me a bucket?

Tawni: Of course it's me, and will you please stop that?

Sonny: (Stops spinning) (Moans and grabs stomach) (Stumbles)

Tawni: I'm over here…

Sonny: Oh… (Moans again)

Tawni: We got so tired of hearing about the studio being haunted; we decided to teach you a lesson.

Zora: Yeah, there's no such thing as ghosts!

Sonny: That's exactly what a ghost would say! I know, if I could put my hand through you… you're a ghost!

(Sonny's hand hits Tawni's stomach)

Tawni: Ow…

Sonny: Oh you guys are mean; I can't believe you'd do this to me…

Nico: Yeah, are you kidding? This was all some big joke? I can't believe you guys would put us through that!

Chad: Nice try Nico.

Tawni: He was in on it too, Sonny.

Zora: And so were we. (Zora points to herself and Grady)

Sonny: I don't know what to say… except… that was awesome! I can't believe it! You did all that just to scare me? Aw guys, thank you. It means you really care!

(Sonny hugs them) (Group hug!)

Grady: Okay…

Chad: All right…

Tawni: We'll take it…

(Female Menacing laughter)

(They all release each other)

Sonny: That's okay guys; you can cut it out now…

Nico: That wasn't me…

Grady: Wasn't me…

Zora: Wasn't me…

Chad: I'm a guy, that can't be me!

Sonny: Well if it wasn't you, wasn't you, wasn't you, wasn't you, wasn't you, and it wasn't me… then who?

(They all turn around to look at the darkness)

(Female Menacing Laughter again)

(They all scream and run back to the dressing room)

(Back to the camera's view)

(Marshall and Dave appear)

Dave: (Holding a bullhorn) (Laughs evilly)

(They scream again)

Marshall: You right Dave, this was much better than going to the movies…

Dave: Thanks for the props boss! (They high five) (Then, walk away)

(Eerie music)

(Shows Sonny, Zora, Tawni, Chad, Nico, and Grady running around. They're also wearing black and holding flashlights!)

(Back to Zora sitting on the Prop House couch eating a bowl of soup and wearing a black and red robe)

Zora: (British accent) (Looks up from soup) Welcome back mortals and ghouls…

Zora: We hope our little story didn't put you into intensive scare! MOO HA HA HA HA HA!

Sonny: (Walks in) Zora, that's my thing!

Zora: Says who?

Sonny: You don't even do the scary laugh right!

Zora: Yeah I do! (Puts down the soup) MOO HA HA HA HA HA!

Sonny: No it's like this! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Zora: No, Sonny it's not! It's MOO HA HA HA HA HA!

Sonny: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Zora: MOO HA HA HA HA HA!

Sonny: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Zora: MOO HA HA HA HA HA!

Sonny: (About to laugh but gets cut off by a female menacing laughter!)

(Sonny and Zora scream and run away)

(Eerie music)

(Grady and Nico-who is holding a bullhorn-walk in and sit on the couch)

Grady: Those guys are so easy…

Nico: We know there's no such thing as ghosts.

Chad: (Walks in) Good night…

Tawni: (Walks in) And be safe! (Winks)

(They get up and leave)

(Female Menacing Laughter)

Female High Voice: Oh, soup! (Takes a big slurp of soup)

FADES OUT


	4. Chapter 4 FINALE

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC! Hope you enjoyed the episode! Plus, I made a mistake about the 3 chapters so here are the ending credits! And the clips!!!

BLOOPERS

(SWAC Theme Song plays in the background)

(The scene where Sonny has the book in her hand)

Demi: No, this book has all the- (Looks at Brandon)

Brandon: (Playing with beeping object)

Demi: No, I'm sorry… (Looks at Brandon again)

Demi: All the- if anything ever… (Looks at Brandon again)

Demi: (starts laughing) I can't even concentrate!

(Crew starts to laugh)

(The scene with when Sonny says "What are you looking at me for?")

Demi: Oh no! I think I wet myself!

(Crew member laughs)

Crew member: Good Job…

Demi: (Laughs)

(Take 2 of the scene with when Sonny says "What are you looking at me for?")

Demi: Oh here's one! What is a mummy's favorite type of music? Wrap! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Laughter dies down) Yeah, I know…

(Take 3 of the scene with when Sonny says "What are you looking at me for?")

Allisyn: (Walks in with tea)

Demi: Ah, thank you for my tea. Zora-Stein! MWAHAHA

Allisyn: (Walks out with arms extended like Frankenstein)

Demi: She's good… or should I say BAD?! I'm just getting worse and worse aren't I?

(Crew members laugh)

Demi: (Laughs)

(Take 4 of the scene with when Sonny says "What are you looking at me for?")

Demi: (Reading)

(Hand appears on her shoulder)

Demi: (Keeps reading) (Looks at hand) (Makes scared, funny, and awkward faces at the camera)

(Crew members laugh)

Demi: (Laughs)

Crew member: All right…

Crew member #2: That's it…

CREDITS

Demi Lovato as Allison "Sonny" Monroe

Tiffany Thornton as Tawni Hart

Brandon Mychal Smith as Nico Harris

Allisyn Ashley Arm as Zora Lancaster

Doug Brochu as Grady Mitchell

Sterling Knight as Chad Dylan Cooper

Episode adapted from JONAS

Re-made by The 11 year old Author

Review Please!


End file.
